thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBigGnome
What's the deal the "The Jetsonian" category? This is the Jetsons Wiki to begin with. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, you also asked about this on the category's talk page so I answered there. TheBigGnome (talk) 12:25, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Goals If you don't mind me asking, as admin, what do you have planned for the wiki? You say you're not going to change that much, but there needs to be a distinct style, because the previous guy in charge really didn't do a very good job. Infoboxes need to be sorted out, etc. The character infobox has a row for the character's death, which I always thought was strange. I always wanted to request for adminship, but that was in 2013. I wasn't ready, and maybe I'm still not, but I am at work on other wikis I'm also in charge of. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:34, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Welcome back! Great point about the infoboxes, I'll certainly look into them. My pet peeve is naming issues and redirects. For instance, there are four (!) pages for Mr. Spacely. I'd also like to customize the badges with pictures of The Jetsons. As for content, I'd like to add more merchandise pages with toys and games and books and such. I hadn't thought too much about changing the style. I notice you mad an edit and asked to be in-universe. That's intriguing to me, but I'm not sure how we could go about it, since most of our pages are about out-of-universe things like episodes and actors and writers. TheBigGnome (talk) 12:25, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. Characters, locations, and everything that the story is telling would be in-universe. Any person or company that had a part in bringing it to life (or on page, like the comics) should be real-world. And I want to say now that I don't think those shorts (I can't even pronounce the guy's name who made them), shouldn't be considered canon. They're too adult, and are just a parody of them. George's page is locked and treats those shorts as canon, but George wouldn't shove his son into some kind of cruel stasis tube. Jeff Bergman voiced them in those, but since he's now in Robo-WrestleMania, he can still stay. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:21, February 11, 2017 (UTC) We have a page on special features. But I think it would be better just to focus on the DVDs that have those special features. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:29, February 11, 2017 (UTC) I asked for help on Scoobypedia from Central, and they gave me a new background an several other things. Once you adopt and meet their criteria (which I had to and didn't take that long), they could help us out with some of that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:29, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Congrats, TheBigGnome. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:25, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Episode intros Does each title need to be followed by stating it's an episode of The Jetsons? It's a Jetsons wiki. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:33, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The only way I could see that being useful, is if there was different series, and there is the Astro spin-off in the 80s where he's part of that space patrol, but that's just one series. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) There's also a navigation box not far at the top that has a link to the series page, as well. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:54, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Well, there's also Laff-a-Lympics, not to mention comics, books, commercials and such. But mostly, the genius of hypertext is that it allows us to link to things. I see your point about the navbar, but to tell the truth I never even noticed that until you mentioned it, so I'm sure others would miss it too. TheBigGnome (talk) 20:01, March 1, 2017 (UTC) That's funny that you missed that. Saying what season it belongs to kind of precludes the fact that it's referring to the TV series, as does the fact that it's referred to as an episode to begin with. Maybe it could be linked as just "TV series"? There's also not a lot of Jetsons in Laff-a-Lympics since I've read all of those for Scoobypedia. There's at least one issue with them in it. That's all this wiki would need on that entire comic series. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:32, March 1, 2017 (UTC) About Daybreak. Hello! I recently joined a server about a group called "Daybreak" to figure out what they were up to, and one of the wikis they are planning to "raid" is this one, according to this screenshot below: We came here to warn you of this. I would disable commenting for the time being since that is what they target. We hope your wiki stays safe. --Nightfall 14:30, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Copy edits When I came here many months ago, I didn't know you were also trying to work your way up thru the wiki and trying to be admin. I thought you could've been more collaborative, but that only seemed to semi-work. I tried to make some additions, things weren't really talked about on a specific style and layout, so I just left and adopted another one. Yes, I adopted another one, I'm not gonna deny that, and I'm also sorry about trying to start things here then dropping it, but like I said there wasn't much communication. Moving forward to today, Lisajayne*10 has been copying from my wiki, and while there is no law against this, I feel that there are certain things about your wiki that could be distinct from mine, because I've essentially done some of the same things on both (all in the best interest). You could consider changing or dropping the character infobox you have, as well as looking back at some of what User:Scottlukaswilliams did, most of which I removed, but his lack of commitment to the site, partially led me to give up. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 09:31, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :So let me get this straight. After an absence of nearly a year, your first edit here was to do an end run around me and beg the inactive admin to promote you, saying this place was going to rot. You didn't get your way, so like a baby you left to adopt a pathetic wiki of your own. Now you want me to change the infobox here because you want to use it exclusively? Get bent. TheBigGnome (talk) 12:00, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::You're incredibly rude. This has got nothing to do with a promotion. I'm telling you that this guy Lisajayne*10 is copy editing stuff from my site in the same style, which just makes it look like a copy. I'm just trying to be thoughtful, instead you come back at me like an unbelievably rude jerk. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 12:47, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::No, doing the end run around me and saying my work was rot was incredibly rude. Happy editing. TheBigGnome (talk) 12:50, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Whatever you say. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 13:48, March 5, 2019 (UTC)